1. Field of the Invention
The present teaching relates to a piezoelectric actuator capable of applying pressure to a liquid in a pressure chamber and a recording head provided with the piezoelectric actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known recording head includes an individual channel substrate constructed of a plurality of individual liquid chambers (pressure chambers) formed therein, a vibration plate covering the respective liquid chambers, an electromechanical transducing element which is formed on the vibration plate and which is constructed of a lower electrode, a piezoelectric member (piezoelectric layer) and an upper electrode. The electromechanical transducing element of the recording head is formed by a film-forming method using the sol-gel method, and is driven when an electric signal is supplied to the electromechanical transducing element. By mechanical vibration of the vibration plate accompanying with the driving of the electromechanical transducing element, pressure is applied to the liquid such as an ink inside each of the individual liquid chambers, thereby causing the ink to be discharged from nozzles.